


Shelter the Storm

by MidnightEternal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bull is overprotective, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Latin use for Tevene, Major Character Injury, Multi, OT3, Qunlat, Sharing a Bed, Tevene, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEternal/pseuds/MidnightEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and Dorian make sacrifices on the battlefield when it comes to a choice between their own safety, and the safety of those they care about. They’re both human. Dorian’s a mage. Sacrifices of the body have repercussions. Bull isn’t going to let them leave his bed anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> There is little Krem/Dorian/Bull fanfiction existence in the world. It is a rare pairing, but I _adore_ it. There is use of Latin in place of Tevene in this one, simply because there isn't much known Tevene available. You'll find translations at the end of each sentence for all pieces of Latin/Tevene/Qunlat, apart from things like _Kadan_ , and _Amatus_ , because let's face it, if you're here, you know what those words mean, or are supposed to mean. 
> 
> Please, as always, enjoy <3

It had been the longest journey back to Skyhold by far, or at least, that's what it felt like to the Chargers.  
  
"Yo, Krem, we almost there?" Bull called from the back of the group.  
  
Krem looked back at the Qunari, taking in the protective stance, and the way the Chief's gazed wandered, looking over each of his boys and then roaming over the surrounding area. Keeping his eye out for any unexpected trouble while they all dragged themselves across the countryside in their exhaustion. The Lieutenant glanced at Dorian, the mage having taken to frequently accompanying them on their missions, a Charger in his own right now, and every single one of them would agree. He looked as tired as Krem felt, a cut ran up his sculpted cheek, bringing attention to the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Krem watched as the mage drew in a ragged breath, closing his eyes in concentration, and flaring his magic out for a moment before letting it settle. He opened his eyes, dull grey staring back at Krem, and nodded.  
  
"We’re almost there, Chief! Should be pretty close!" Krem shouted back, quickly glancing over the rest of their party and frowning. They needed to get back soon.  
  
Krem stumbled, his feet catching on the uneven ground they walked on, his body jerking forward. Dorian reached out and gripped the cloth at his shoulder the moment he started to fall, dragging him back up from his off-kilter position, and wrapping that same hand around his waist only seconds later. The Chargers wouldn't have seen a thing.  
  
"Careful, _Amatus_ ," Dorian whispered, his voice rough.  
  
"Thank you, love," Krem said back, voice low.  
  
Krem could feel Dorian lean on him a little more heavily that he usually would, and it prompted him to raise a hand in concern, cupping the mage's sliced cheek with careful fingers.  
  
"How far are we, exactly? You need to rest in a bed. You exhausted yourself in that last fight, we need to fix you up," Krem said, his tone gentle and soft.  
  
Dorian let the other Tevinter's words wrap around him, comforting and warm; a thick blanket on another cold Southern night. He sighed, his breath coming out broken.  
  
"Close, the fortress should be just past this mountain, it'll come into view soon," the bronze-skinned man stated, a small smile forming from his lips. "You need to sleep too, dear Heart, I am all too aware of the hits you took while protecting me and the big lummox back there."  
  
Krem snickered, shifting his hand away from Dorian's face, and wrapping his own arm around the man's shoulders. A fond expression formed on his face.  
  
"Someone has to look out for you two while you're trying to protect the entire camp. I know that you know they can fight, _Amatus_ , you don't need to help each of them with their individual skirmishes."  
  
Dorian rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Ah, yes, but by Dalish's own words, she is not a mage, and many of them let the gaps in their forms show too easily. Without my barriers, I dread to think of what might happen."  
  
Krem shook his head, "You can't cast such spells as you do _and_ keep barriers up, Dori. This is why you're always so tired."  
  
Dorian lightly tightened his grip around Krem's waist, "I would do that and more if it meant keeping you all safe."  
  
"Dorian," Krem started with a frown.  
  
"No," the mage interrupted, "You are just as bad, if not, worse. I, at least, keep my distance as much as I am able, only using my combat-mage specialties when someone desperately needs my assistance, or I am attacked from behind. You, on the other hand, are forever in close-quarters with everything we fight. Bull, as well. I cannot keep you both safe when you are so eager to put yourselves in the way of every blade, axe, hammer, or spell that so much as gets pointed in the direction of one of the Chargers."  
  
Dorian squeezed lightly, putting pressure on Krem's left side, the maul-wielder gasped, gripping his hand over Dorian's right shoulder, fingers tightening. Dorian winced.  
  
"Don't play that game with me, love. You're just as bad as I," Krem bit out.  
  
Dorian closed his eyes for a moment, and almost immediately blinked they back open, his face lighting up under the fatigue.  
  
"We're home."  
  
The group cleared the rest of the mountain, and as they came around its last edge, the fortress that is Skyhold came into few. Dorian and Krem stood there, atop that last hill, for a moment. Breathing in sync, Krem knocked his head against Dorian's in a bump of affection, and grinned. They looked onwards at the flags on the Inquisition flying in the light winds.  
  
Dorian jumped, startled, when a large, grey palm settled onto his bare shoulder.  
  
" _Pacem, Dracona_ ," Krem smirked, easily slipping into Tevene. "It's only Bull." (Peace, Dragon.)  
  
"I'd thank you not to laugh, _Carissime_ ," Dorian scowled. (Dear one.)  
  
" _Asaaranda_ ," Bull growled, the sound vibrating in his chest, as he looked down at Dorian. "You led us home well, _Kadan_." ((My) Thunderstorm.)  
  
Dorian glanced up at Bull in mild shock, the Qunari towering over him, a passionate smile on his scarred face.  
  
Bull laughed, his bellowing voice echoing across the mountainside, "You think I didn't know it was you leading, _Kadan_? You're both not as sneaky as you think. Cute, but completely unconvincing."  
  
"If you could _not_ , Chief," Krem said with a look of disgust. " _Cute_ , he says. _Cute_ , Dorian, _cute_."  
  
Dorian moved away, taking his arm from Krem's waist and catching the Soporati's hand. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of a few of Bull's fingers. He smiled, tugging the men towards him, down the hillside that led to Skyhold's gate.  
  
"Come, _Amoros_ , I'd like to sleep sometime this century." ((My) Loves.)  
  
"Sleep, _Kadan_? Not so much," Bull said with a leer, grinning and strutting forwards at the pull of Dorian's hand.  
  
The Chargers behind them whistled, hollering behind the triad. They supported the three of them immensely, and had cheered at each and every stage of their budding relationship. They'd been overjoyed when Krem and Bull had agreed to bring Dorian into their life, the mage had quickly become a fixture with the Charges. A man of natural charisma, and a doting friend, behind the quick wit and sarcasm that he carried around.  
  
As they neared Skyhold's gates, Krem watched Dorian change. He let go of his and Bull's hand swiftly, corrected his posture to stand straight and tall, despite his tiredness or any injuries he might possess. He walked as fluidly as he did on a day-to-day basis, a grace in each step that Krem hadn't seen in anyone else. His grey eyes became slightly steely, but with a hidden softness that could only be seen by friends, and a smirk painted itself on his lips. Krem glanced at Bull, knowing his other lover had watched this as well, the man was gazing at Dorian, assessing each movement. He caught Krem's line of sight and smiled in reassurance. Nodding his head towards the gates. Their group walked in, following Bull directly to the tavern. Bull stopped inside, right next to the door that led to the Chargers' rooms.  
  
"Great work on this one, Chargers! We'll debrief in a couple days, get some rest, drink the good stuff, and get Stitches to patch you up if you need it. Don't think I don't know if you're hiding a cut. I see one injury not bandaged or healed, I'm benching you for a week! Now, off you go!" He said, gesturing towards the door.  
  
Everyone piled in, one after another. Stitches and Dalish stopped, the last ones still outside the room. Their medic holds out a bag, passing it over to The Iron Bull.   
  
"A few potions, Chief. Most for healing, couple for replenishment," he says.  
  
"Your mage is looking drained, Chief. You need to do something about that, or it ain't gonna be pretty," Dalish explained, glancing at Dorian from where he was waiting by the stairs with Krem.  
  
Bull nodded, quickly eyeing Dorian from across the room, "I know, I got it, no worries."  
  
Dalish nodded, and she and Stitches headed into the room, more than looking forward to the two days off.  
  
Bull walked over to his boys, looking over their weary stances, and the slump in Dorian's posture now that he was out of the public eye, and sighed. He reached down, hooking an arm around each of their backsides, and pulled them up against him. He ignored the protests, and the few thumps of their hands against his shoulders, walking up the stairs to his room, seeing the door open, and giving a nod of thanks to Cole as he walked inside. He kicked the door closed, and once he'd reached the bed, he dumped both of them onto it. They hissed simultaneously.  
  
"Andraste's _tits_ ," Krem said through his gritted teeth, rolling onto his side and clutching at his ribs.  
  
" _Kaffas_ ," Dorian breathed out, his left hand going up to his covered shoulder, but hovering, not touching, as he doubled over where he sat. His face scrunched up, eyes closed, mouth in a tight line.   
  
"You idiots, undress; lemme see how bad it is," the Qunari said.  
  
Krem started pulling off pieces of his armor, dropping them onto the floor with careful movements. His boots hit the stone, and he looked over at Dorian, watching the mage’s shaking hands undo each clasp of his robes. Krem took his hands, kissed each one, and pushed them aside, finishing the task. Bull swiftly pulled off the mage’s boots, and Krem tugged off his own shirt, pulling the light fabric over his head and leaving himself in his leather binder and breeches. A large, rounded, deep purple bruise adorned his ribs, sneaking out from under his binder. Bull glanced over, frowned, and waggled his finger; Krem huffed. The Soporati pulled at the strings of the binder, loosening it, and tugging it off. He sat there, relaxed, bruise fully on show.  
  
Bull pulled apart the sides of Dorian’s robes, easing them off of the uncovered shoulder first, and then gently moving the cloth away from his other, pulling the fabric down his arm. Dorian flinched, as his robe was fully moved, his shoulder uncovered, the area an array of colourful bruises. It looked tender, and slightly swollen.  
  
Krem looked over, studying the limb. “Isn’t that your staff arm? Why’s it look like your shoulder was dislocated?”  
  
Dorian took in a sharp breath as Krem touched the area where the bone joined, his eyes rolled back, and he started falling to the side. Krem quickly wrapped his arms around the mage, putting one hand against the back of Dorian’s head and holding him to his chest. The Altus’ body was limp, his eyes closed. Krem slipped his legs around the mage, letting his unconscious body be held up by the warrior’s own. He looked at Bull, startled and scared.  
  
“Bull?” He questioned, his voice a little higher than normal, and his eyes wide with worry.  
  
Bull knelt next to the bed, looking over Dorian’s robeless form. He cautiously took the mage’s shoulder in his hand, feeling around the joint.  
  
“Feels like he popped it back in himself, _Kadan_ ,” Bull said, examining the bruised area with small touches of his large fingers. “Not gently, though.”  
  
Krem’s brows furrowed inwards and his bit at his bottom lip, looking down at the mage he held against him.  
  
“You idiot,” he whispered.  
  
Dorian whimpered, trembling, he felt cold under Krem’s hands, which was unusual because, as a fire mage, Dorian normally ran warm. Bull glanced over to Dorian’s face, seeing his eyelids flicker.  
  
“ _Beres-taar_ ,” he said, gaining Krem’s attention, “He’s waking up.” ((My) Shield.)  
  
Dorian shook, causing Krem to hold him tighter, avoiding all contact with his right arm. Eventually, Dorian blinked his eyes open, wincing at the strikes of pain running through his body, particularly strong in his shoulder and head. He raised his hand up to clutch at his forehead as the pain struck again, lancing through his skull. His hands burned with the dampened fire that he contained in them. Krem placed his hand atop Dorian’s, now holding his mage’s head from both sides.  
  
“Bull, did Stitches give you a dark blue potion?” At Bull’s nod, he continued, “Give it, his mana’s too low, this is gonna get worse.”  
  
Bull dug into the pack that Stitches had handed it, plucking one of the two dark blue potions from it. He uncorked it, pressing it to their mage’s lips, and tipping it at an angle so the man could drink steadily. Krem wrapped his arms back around Dorian’s waist, burying his face in the small curls of his hair. Bull pulled the vial away once it was empty, lifting Dorian’s legs to sit on the bed, and lowering them back into his lap. He stroked the calves of his mage lover, running his hands soothingly up and down Dorian’s legs.  
  
“ _Paenitet, Ignosce me, Ignosce me_ ,” Dorian whispered, clutching his head in both hands and trying to curl in on himself. His eyes squeezed shut, forcing several teardrops down his cheeks. (I’m sorry, forgive me, forgive me.)  
  
Krem threaded his hand back into Dorian’s hair, leaving the other against his chest, “ _Silentium, Amatus, omnis bene est. Tibi nihil mali fecerit_.” (Hush, Beloved, all is well. You have done nothing wrong.)  
  
“ _Ardet, cur ego sum frigus? Ardet_ ,” (It burns, why am I cold? It burns.)  
  
“ _Silentium, Amatus, silentium_ ,” Krem replied, pushing his fingers through Dorian’s wind-swept locks. (Hush, Beloved, hush.)  
  
“ _Amatus_?” Dorian questioned, his voice small and confused.  
  
“ _Etiam_. _Amatus_.” (Yes. Beloved.)  
  
Bull watched this exchange silently, hands never leaving Dorian’s body.  
  
“ _Tr...Trinitas_?” (Trinity/Triad?)  
  
“ _Etiam_ ,” Krem comfirmed.  
  
Dorian was silent for a long time, Krem could feel the beat of his heart slow down, Stitches potion taking affect. Dorian slipped his hands down to press their heels into his eyes, he took a deep breath.  
  
“ _Amoros_ ,” he said, like a first breath. ((My) Loves.)  
  
“There you are, _Kadan_ ,” Bull said, “You had us pretty worried for a second there.”  
  
“ _Paenitet_ ,” Dorian replied, taking his hands away from his face. (I’m sorry.)  
  
“Don’t apologise, _Kadan_ , I’m just glad you’re back with us.”  
  
Krem trembled, clutching at the skin over Dorian’s heart, “You _asina_! Next time you feel your mana that low, dispel your Maker-foresaken barriers!” (Ass/fool.)  
  
Dorian leant back, raising his hand to Krem’s face, “I can’t do that, _Amatus_.”  
  
“Why the _fuck_ not?!” Krem hissed.  
  
“Because I would sooner go through this again, without the potion to aid my recovery, than leave you all unprotected.”  
  
Krem closed his eyes, bringing the hand that didn’t rest over Dorian’s heart up to cup over the one on his face.  
  
“You idiot.”  
  
Dorian turned his head, nuzzling his face against Krem’s clavical. “Perhaps.”  
  
Bull rumbled, the sound low in his chest. A comforting sound that he made whenever tensions were high and either of them needed soothing. He pulled Dorian up, and tugged Krem along with him, holding both his lovers in his arms. Their bare skin against his. He placed a light kiss atop each of their heads, and then reached down into the pack to grab two Elfroot potions. He gave them both one.  
  
“Drink, or I won’t let you leave for a week. You know the rules,” the Qunari said, protective and fierce.  
  
The two ‘Vints downed the potions quickly at the threat, neither of them waiting to be stuck inside while the others trained. Bull moved off the bed over to a set of draws, pulling some bandages from its depths. He walked back over, glancing over the bruised bodies of his mates, and growled lightly.  
  
“What were you both thinking?” He asked, grabbing Krem first, and pressing over his bruised ribs.  
  
Krem hissed at the touch. “There was this one guy going after Skinner from behind! Bastard had some weird-ass hammer-looking piece of shit. If I hadn’t got in the way, it would have been her head!” He protested, watching Bull nod, distracted by the injury. “Besides, idiot could barely swing the damn thing, probably the only reason nothing’s broken.”  
  
Bull began winding bandages around Krem’s ribs, starting from the bottom, and looping the material around his chest in layers. By the time he was finished, Krem’s entire upper torso was covered, and the bandages were tight.  
  
“Damn, Chief, make it difficult for a man to _breathe_ ,” Krem groaned.  
  
“You’re just bruised, but I’m not taking any chances. Get Stitches to look at it tomorrow, and do not wear your binder. These are tight enough,” he said, motioning to Krem’s wrapped chest. He turned to Dorian, “Your turn.”  
  
Bull swiftly pulled Dorian forward, placing him beside Krem.  
  
“Ack,” Dorian protested, trying to pull away.  
  
“Stay. Still,” Bull warned, looking down at him with one glowering eye.  
  
Dorian stilled immediately, gulping, and letting Bull take hold of his arm. Krem’s eyes widened.  
  
“That’s a little hot.”  
  
“I entirely agree with that statement,” Dorian said, breathily.  
  
“Don’t go getting any ideas, you’re both injured, there’s no way for me to take either of you with your bruises,” Bull smirked.  
  
Both ‘Vints blushed, a red rose blossoming on their cheeks; figuratively, of course.  
  
Bull started wrapping the bandages around Dorian’s upper chest, moving to loop them over his shoulder, tightly, enough to limit his movements, but not cause him any pain.  
  
“So...” He prompted, looking expectantly at the mage.  
  
Dorian bowed his head slightly. “I... I was trying to fend off the last wave of attacks, there were far too many of them, and we were taking too many hits. My mana was draining rapidly from the prolonged barrier-use, and I saw two of their rogues sneak up on you and Krem, you were distracted already, trying to fend them off from the others. I fired off a few spells in quick succession, and my shoulder lurched from the force. I managed to kill them both before they got to you, but then more came, and I had no time to stop or get it healed, so...”  
  
“So...?” Bull prompted again, a little lower, more seriously.  
  
“...I bashed it against a tree and knocked it back into place,” Dorian said sheepishly.  
  
Krem whacked him around the head. “You _idiot_.”  
  
“And you didn’t stop us or go to Stitches when the fight was over because...?” Bull asked, frowning.  
  
“Everyone was so tired, and I knew we weren’t far from home... And...”  
  
“And...?” Krem questioned.  
  
“I didn’t... Want it to seem like I can’t... Handle myself. I’m... Still new to the group, and I would prefer it if they didn’t believe me to be some uptight _Magister_ who needed saving.”  
  
“Altus. You’re an _Altus_ ,” Krem said, vehemently.  
  
“Thank you, _Amatus_ ,” Dorian replied, with a fond tone. “But how am I to know what the others think of me? If I can hold my own in battle and protect them at the same time, then maybe... Maybe I won’t seem useless to them.”  
  
“Dori, how can you think that?” Krem cried. “They love you! Care about you!”  
  
Dorian laughed, bitter and forlorn, “No one has _cared_ for me in a long time, _Amatus_ ,” he looked up. “Other than you two.”  
  
“ _Asaaranda_. You belong with them, with _us_. They adore you. You should hear them talk after you’ve trained with them. _Dorian showed me how to improve my barrier, Dorian showed me how to mix these herbs, Dorian helped me with this move, Dorian taught me how to dodge this_.” Bull said, softly. (Thunderstorm.)  
  
Krem grinned. “Or when they’ve seen you during the day? _Dorian gave me a new book. Have you seen what Dorian’s researching? Dorian’s going to join us in the tavern later, I hope he tells us another story_. It’s _adorable_.”  
  
“That it is, _Beres-taar_ ,” Bull laughed, pulling the last bit of the bandage on Dorian’s shoulder, and tying it off. He patted it. “There, you’re good. Stitches needs to give you a look over in the morning, I don’t like how you put it back it place, and I _definitely_ don’t like how your mana drain made you react.” (Shield.)  
  
Dorian waved him off, “It’s somewhat normal.”  
  
“Somewhat is still somewhat, love,” Krem said, reaching over to put his hand on Dorian’s.  
  
Dorian sighed, “Fine, fine, I’ll get checked over. We’ll go tomorrow.”  
  
Bull growled. “No. Nope. Neither of you are leaving this bed for two days. I’ll get Stitches up here. I’ll have food brought up. You aren’t going anywhere.”  
  
“ _Chief_ -”  
  
“ _Amatus_ -”  
  
“Nope,” Bull rumbled, cutting them both off. “You’re staying right here, where I can give you what you need. Where I can care for you, and make sure you’re healing.”  
  
The ‘Vints looked at each other, and then back to Bull, and huffed.  
  
“Fine,” they said.  
  
“Good boys,” Bull smiled. “Now, bed. You both look ready to fall over.”  
  
Final pieces of clothing were removed, and Bull settled into the centre of the bed. Krem curled up on his left, avoiding putting any pressure on his ribs, while Dorian did the same on his right, mindful of his shoulder. They snuggled closer as they settled down, the long days catching up to them quickly, crashing down on them.  
  
Bull smiled fondly as they drifted off, pulling up the sheets to cover their bodies.  
  
“Sleep well, my Shield, and my Thunderstorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asaaranda - Thunderstorm - Dorian  
> Beres-taar - Shield - Krem
> 
> Shelter the Storm, get it? Holy shit, I didn't even realise until I was set on Bull's petnames for Dorian and Krem! Shelter: Shield. Storm: Thunderstorm. Oh, Maker! :D The title came first! Happy coincidences. <3


End file.
